


Dreams

by Summerier



Category: Free!, Magcon (Video Blogging RPF), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Inspired by Dreams, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerier/pseuds/Summerier
Summary: There are times when dreams are just so vivid and almost real that one can't help but want to remember them...relive them.
I have these dreams, which is why I write them down. I want to remember them. I want to relive them. I want everyone to know them, and perhaps imagine them in my shoes.





	1. 83rd Street

**83rd Street**

There is an infamous street in a large city somewhere in a thriving area. This street was known to have bad luck amongst the people who pass there, even the officials in that area had the street blocked with police tape to keep cars and several people from that street. Oddly enough, people still enter that street—either they were curious about the rumors, or they were some of the few people who actually lived or worked in that street.

I found myself in a tight spot one day when I found out that someone I cared about was cheating on their significant other with another person they used to consider their significant other. I had to escape from where I was, and I didn't know what to do or where to go. The moment I found out the person cared about was cheating, I ran away from where I was and hailed the first ride I found. I couldn't remember if it was a cab, or just some random car that I hitched. Either way, I told the driver to send me away from there. As long as nobody could follow me.

As if it were some awful trick of fate or the people in the car were some sick bastards, they dropped me off at 83rd street. I was stupid enough to even agree to get off the car and walk through the street blocked off by police tape.

The sun was still up when I arrived, so the street looked normal. The houses looked just like how houses looked in a normal suburban neighborhood. While it was still daytime, I checked out one of the establishments. It seemed like a humble clothes shop complete with neat scarves and branded lipsticks. It was certainly a place I would like to be. Of course, since I had ran off to nowhere, I did not anything along with me—no money, no cellphone, nothing. I ended up window shopping for products I might potentially like.

Once I was finished, I exited the establishment. It was dark. The only lights in the streets came from the street lamps. None of the houses were lit, not even the establishment I had just exited from. The entire street was dark, as if no one lived there. It was creepy.

Not even a few minutes have passed but I witnessed a shady deal just outside the establishment where one gave another person lipsticks and the other paid a sum of cash to the other. I backed out from the situation but immediately I was dragged into an awful situation. I was taken by two people—a guy and a girl. Soon enough I could hear the guy scream in pain. I was worried for him. It was not long before we entered a living space—whether it was a house or an apartment, I could not remember.

The boy plopped down on the bed while the girl sat down next to him. They were both panting heavily, most likely tired from whatever it was they did. They looked similar, so most likely they were siblings. I asked what they had wanted with me, but the girl replied saying that her brother was hurt. My hunch was correct, oddly enough. I approached the guy and I looked at his wound. As I was about to touch his wound, he stopped me. I thought he was going to kiss me, but my vision went black.


	2. Who Is At Fault?

**Who Is At Fault?**

It started when I hugged Zeke that one day.

It wasn't just me that hugged him, my sisters did too, and so did my other friends. However, I was the only one who hugged him and said that it felt really nice to hug him. The reason why I even said this is because I expected him not to feel anything about it. He had a girlfriend, and I took that into account, so I decided that even saying that it felt good to be in his arms was going to be fine.

What I didn't take into account was how he was going to react to my words.

The next time I saw him, I was with my family and friends. He said hello to everyone, but not to me. When he approached me, he brought up how I said it felt good to be in his arms. I nodded, only because it was true. I had said it. Much to my surprise, he wrapped me in his arms. Of course, with me being such a clueless idiot, I hugged him back. I expected him to let go at any given time, but we stayed there. I did nothing to let go because I expected him to let me go first. I had to admit, it really felt nice.

After a while I pulled away because I knew I couldn't possibly be allowed to have him in my arms for so long. However, as I pulled away, he lifted me up as if I wasn't as heavy—if not heavier—than him! Much to my surprise, I was actually delighted by this. I felt like I was on top of the world!

I never said this to anybody, but I have always liked Zeke. When I said that it felt good to have his arms wrapped around me, I was telling the truth. But I did my best to say it in a joking manner, because I knew he had a girlfriend. However, him seeming like he reciprocates my feelings just put the icing on the cake.

He set me down a little lower, but my feet were still off the ground. I was looking into his eyes as my arms were wrapped behind his head. I knew how we looked, and I honestly felt that he was going to kiss me. Our faces were so close together that I could swear we were inching closer and closer. A kiss was definitely just mere seconds away.

However, that kiss never arrived.

What did was Zeke's girlfriend.

She yelled loud enough for us to hear. When we turned to look at her, she was furious. Neither of us knew how to react, but she did. She pulled him away from me and hid the two of them in a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Zeke" is someone I know in real life. Though this nickname is what his real name is usually short for, his actual nickname is not Zeke. As I do not want to reveal who he is, I just stuck with this name.


	3. Genocide

**Genocide**

  
A majority of the people in a certain third world country had been contaminated by an unknown disease. There was no known cause, there was no known cure, and oddly enough there were no negative symptoms. The disease was discovered through drug tests administered by schools and offices and other companies and establishments. There is a foreign parasite located in one of their major body systems, yet since there is no real damage in people's bodies, most people just brush this off as a minor thing that everyone would forget. Since a lot of people had this disease, it had to be a normal thing.

And forget they did.

However, there was something nobody took into account: what would happen if the parasite was triggered.

It was a day like any other—people went about doing their daily tasks like school, work, and even shopping. Everybody was happy, as usual. There was nothing out of the ordinary.  
All of a sudden, out of nowhere several people dropped to the ground all at once. The people who were left standing were confused. It looked like some kind of prank or a flash mob, but nobody came to surprise them. When they checked the people out, they had no reaction, no breathing, no pulse. It occurred to them that everybody around them was dead.

This realization caused some of the living to panic and go insane. Most of these people have lost family, friends, and other loved ones, so they had the right to mourn for their sudden loss, but they could not handle the pressure of losing everyone they once held dear, so they either took their own lives or caused a riot.

Some survivors were in their right minds and did not panic. Some of these survivors had somehow managed to survive with their families, which allowed them to keep themselves from losing their minds. They stayed together in their own homes until there was news that there is a safer place elsewhere.

These sane survivors were told of places where some other survivors stayed together to be safe, so some of them stayed in that area. Here, despite having a difficult time adjusting to the new surroundings, the survivors managed to live

Some survivors were told by families and relatives outside of the country to leave that country and join them. However, a riot was occurring in the city where nobody was allowed to leave. Buildings would fall apart just to prevent cars and people from passing roads and streets. Some of these survivors perish, some of them manage to escape to other countries, and some eventually just lived with the other survivors.


	4. Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two separate dreams, one similar topic.

**Young**

**I.**  
It helps to show a boy you're even just slightly interested in him when you're really interested in him. No matter how much people tell you that the girl should never make the first move, it really helps to push the guy into realizing that you even exist and that you are meant to be involved in that sense.

It worked with me.

There he is, standing next to me, being handsome and everything. He is hardly even paying attention to me, which is no surprise to me because let's face it—who would? A boy as handsome as him definitely would not.

If one thinks about it, he seems like the perfect boy. He is handsome, intelligent, uber talented, and incredibly social. The one problem with him—which I honestly don't see as much of a problem but several others think this—is that he is young. And when I say young, I don't just mean he's a minor. He is young, as in he is still in his early teens. A looker at twelve-to-fourteen is a rare find, but this guy is exactly that.

He stands there as he appears to watch something. I look in the direction his eyes are at and I see a young girl. She is around his age, and she is about as beautiful as he is handsome.

Two good-looking people at the ages twelve-to-fourteen and they don't look like children? That does not happen a lot.

His eyes are glued to this girl as she walks about the room. She talks to other people around her, and they talk to her with smiles on their faces. They appear to appreciate her presence.

The fact that his eyes on her breaks my heart a little. Why on earth would he want her over me? I have traits that are pretty good too...right?

Who am I kidding? A woman in her early twenties who is heavier than most boys and is shorter than the average woman who does nothing but watch anime and cartoons, read and write fan fiction, and draw crappy art is not exactly the most attractive person in the world. And besides, he is much too young for me. A near ten-year age gap is much to large, especially since he is still a child. Nobody even wants us together.

However, I cannot let the things that other people say get to me. I do what I want, when I want, and how I want. He is going to be mine, whether we like it or not.

I wait for an opportune moment to make my move. When she comes closer, I pretend to slip off of something. This causes me to grab on to him. The action surprises us all: she probably thought I wouldn't have the guts, he probably was not expecting it, and I expected it to fail miserably. The three of us stand there as my hands are wrapped around his waist.

He asks me if I am alright, to which I tell him that I am. She takes this as her cue to strike up a conversation with him. However, as I try to pry myself off of him, I end up slipping for real so I had to hold on to him again. We are all surprised again for the second time around. With this she ends up leaving the two of us.

The two of us remain in our position for a while before I pull myself away from him. I apologize for my actions, and he tells me he forgives me. Much to my surprise, he holds me by the waist and smiles as his eyes look into mine.

 **II.**  
There is nothing more inappropriate than a woman in her twenties falling for the ten-year-old boy she is tutoring. Okay, maybe there are worse things, but out of all the things I have done in my twenty-or-so years of being, this has to be the most inappropriate thing I have ever done.

Why does he have to be ten? Why could he not have been at least a teenager? That would probably make things...a little less innocent perhaps, but definitely a lot less illegal! A woman like me should know better than to fall for a child.

Still, despite what I tell myself, I look at him anyway. His hair is soft, fluffy, and a beautiful shade of dark brown. His skin looks so pure, like he has never experienced blemishes throughout his entire life. His eyes—damn, his eyes—have the most amazing gray hue ever to be visible to the naked eye. Everything about him just screams perfection, except for the fact that he is literally a ten-year-old boy.

He looks at me and asks about a certain problem. I explain it to him in words that he understands, and he responds by writing things down on his piece of paper.

As he answers his homework, I watch him work. It makes me wonder what it would be like if we really did get together. Maybe in five years, when our age gap is not as disturbing as it is now. A teenage version of him would definitely be attractive. If he is already hot as a fourth grader, he will definitely be hot as a high schooler.

What is strange is that as I am thinking this, he holds up his hand. I look at it in confusion, but he looks at it and at me as if telling me to do something. He just nods at me before I put my hand to his.

I look at our hands, which are now pressed together. His palm and fingers are slightly shorter than mine, which I guess is expected since he is still ten years old and all. Kids his age are supposed to be kind of small, I guess. Most guys around my age were not that big as ten-year-olds, so I guess he is about the average size of someone that young.

He smiles at our hands. He asks me if I wanted to see something cool. When I nod, I end up just looking at our hands. Slowly his hand increases in size until it is larger than mine. I gasp loudly before I look at him. Much to my surprise, he is older! In fact, he is a teenager!

At the sight of my shock, he chuckles at me. He ends up reassuring me that at least now our age gap is not as large as it used to be. Yeah, as if that makes it any less weird than going out with a ten-year-old.

I end up complaining about how he is still a minor. He tries to convince me that he will not be a minor for too long for in a few more years he would technically be a legal adult. I just pout at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My pedophilia is showing in this one. Ugh, wtf is wrong with me?


	5. Dear Future Husband

**Dear Future Husband**

 

As much as Meghan Trainor is a little annoying nowadays, her old style still speaks to me. Her retro aesthetic is my thing, and the cute, bubbly, retro sound of her old songs made me love her then. But there is one particular song that seemed very appropriate for the situation I was in.

I wasn't so sure where I was or how I got there, but I was in some sort of living room area. I was seated on a couch, and the guy I like was nearby. I was clad in an ugly blue shirt and blue jeans, and I was sitting in a very ungraceful position, so I knew at the time that I was not beautiful in any way.

Why did I bring up Meghan Trainor? That was because one of her songs was playing in the background, specifically her one song that definitely shows the aesthetic and sound that I loved from her— _Dear Future Husband._

It was funny that it was playing, because I really liked him. It was playing at such an appropriate time, especially since he was right in front of me and was reaching for something beside me. Because I was feeling a little flirty, I had to sing along. I sang the lyrics as I looked at him to imply as subtly as possible that I was singing to him. I sang it with a smile as I watched him, but I looked away each time he would look back at me.

Out of nowhere he took out his phone and started taking pictures of me. I asked what he was doing, and he explained how he was taking pictures of me because I looked like a masterpiece. Naturally I thought he was kidding because I knew I looked awful, especially with my plain clothes, unladylike posture, and obviously with just how ugly I look in general. When he told me he was serious I kept insisting he was kidding, but he insisted that he wasn't. This made me shy and nervous, because how was I supposed to react to him now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has real life people in them. The guy in this is one of my friends. Though I only met him recently, he's quite my type. I can't tell him that I like him though because he has a girlfriend...and not to mention our significant age gap. Uhuhu... I'm disgusting. TT_TT


	6. When a Shark Meets My Family

**When a Shark Meets My Family**

Matsuoka Rin has an amazing body, and everybody knows that. I know that. Heck, even my family members know that. Just one look at him and you know he's going to be the perfect man for any girl someday. He could even be the perfect father for anybody, which makes him fit for marriage.

I was at a resort when I saw him. My family—including my aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandmother—had a house rented so we could all stay there together. The house was amazing, and it had some hi-tech stuff, though I can't quite recall them anymore. The resort proper was not too far from the house, so we could walk back and forth if we wanted to.

I came back from somewhere when I saw Rin pass by. We were near the resort house so my family members were close by, specifically my grandmother and one of my uncles. He was walking towards them just as my grandmother blurted out a compliment towards him. She pointed out how handsome he was, and how amazing his body was, which made him embarrassed because of how an old lady was telling him he's handsome. I was embarrassed too because that old lady is my grandmother.

At this moment I intervened. I told my grandmother how he already knew he was perfect and that she did not need to remind him about that. As I was telling my grandmother off, he played along. After this we managed to escape my grandmother, and we passed through a hallway. At this hallway, he thanked me for saving him back there. It was no surprise to me that he could speak English, so we talked like normal.

Much to our dismay, another one of my family members arrived. This time it was my youngest sister. The moment her eyes laid on him, she started to flirt with him. I pushed her away, and told her that he was with me. I pulled him away again, and we ran far from her.

I had no idea where we stopped, but we were tired. We found some chairs we could sit on to rest for a while. We sat next to each other then, and we weren't sure why but we held hands. I looked at him and he just smiled and squeezed our hands together.

It was at this point when I had to go back to the house we rented. I said goodbye to him and I left him at the chairs.

At the house, I was upset that I left him without telling him anything. I was angry at myself, but I knew that my chances of ever seeing him again are too good to be true. I went on about with whatever I was doing at the house.

Much to my surprise, he was in the house! I had no idea he was going to be there, so I gasped. I asked him what he was doing there, but he just smiled at me. I pulled him away from everyone's sight, and we talked more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little more on the random side. IDK why Rin was even here, but hey, it's kinda nice.
> 
> And yeah, this one was pretty cliche.


	7. Massaging a Magcon Boy

**Massaging a Magcon Boy**

Cameron Dallas is one of the most popular boys as of now, and everybody knows that. How I managed to snag a meeting with him is a mystery to me.

I wasn't exactly sure where we were, but I think it was a resort of some kind. The MAGCON boys came probably to the Philippines to have a vacation. Why else would they be here?

A lot of girls were swarming them, myself included. Apparently many of his fans were there at the resort as well. Much to my delight, the boys somehow noticed me being pushed to the back so they invited me towards them. However, much to my dismay, Cameron was begging for a massage.

I hated giving massages just as much as I hated receiving them, but since I didn't want to disappoint him I just answered to his request. I pressed my thumbs against his bare back and rubbed them in a circular motion. What shocked me was when he tilted his head back and started to moan! I nearly stopped, but he said to do more so I did as told.

When I stopped, he looked at me and smiled. He talked to me like I was a regular person, and that delighted me a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not quite finished. There are actually a lot of things that happen after this but I was unable to add them. Now I can't remember it because it's been a while. Still, I felt like adding this because it's still my dream.


End file.
